Power Rangers Storm Force
is a fan-made story set in the Power Rangers Universe. Set in a separate dimension from the "Main" Timeline, this story follows Astrid, the lone survivor of her universes last Power Ranger team as she trains the new team in a new universe to defend against the onslaught of the Dark Ranger. Plot Within Universe-616, Astrid, the only survivor of Planet Solaria and the last of the Nebula Rangers fleed to Earth with the Soul Crystal. Imparting the power to the terrestrial rangers of that universe, she restarted the "Nebula Rangers" on earth, however, the Dark Ranger, followed her and proceeded to decimate the Power Rangers of Earth, stealing their powers and causing the final straw to form. Within Universe-616, the morphing grid was finally tipped to full evil. Before the process was completed, Astrid siphoned off the last remaining positive energy of her universes Morphing Grid and proceeded to attempt to use it to teleport to a new universe, away from the death and destruction of her home. In doing so, she appeared in Universe-2231 however, the journey drained her lifeforce and caused her to become unstable. Without her connection to the grid, she was rendered spectral, only able to take physical form for short periods of time. In this new universe, which was originally void of the Morphing grid due to "Power Rangers" being fictional characters, Astrid was tasked with preparing this universe for the arrival of the Dark Ranger, unsure of when he would arrive to capture her or kill her. In releasing the positive energy of the Morphing Grid, she imparted Caitlin (Red), Maxwell (Blue), Harper (Yellow), Jules (White), and Damion (Black) with the powers of the Power Rangers, however, this was not the Nebula powers she had come to know, it became that of the Storm Rangers. With the Morphing Grid now linking this fledgling universe to the multiverse, can Astrid and her new rangers protect it? Unknown to both parties, a sixth individual named Noel (Gold & Silver) was also gifted with the newly form Storm powers. The Rangers form a team and with the help of their field support team, a few friends (Charlie, Ginny, Bruno, and Casey) they shared their secret with, they begin to develop their weapons and gear to prepare for an imminent threat. Now the team must train to protect the Earth, as well as their Universe from the evils of the Dark Ranger. Characters Storm Rangers Allies Nebula Rangers Civilians *Bruno Chadwell (Tech Support) *Casey Cooper (Field Support) *Charlie Powell (Research Support) *Jennifer "Jenny" Watkins (Field Research) Villians *General Diablo *General Ransack *Ranger Sentries Arsenal Transformation Devices Morphers *'Storm Morpher' **Formed from the crystallized remnant of Astrid's home dimensions Morphing Grid, these morphers are physical manifestations of the grid itself. They house the Soul Gems for the main five rangers. *'Storm Riser' **Formed unbeknownst to the main team and even Astrid herself, this is worn by Noel as both the Gold and Silver Rangers. Utilizing the "Double Soul Gem" which is half gold and half silver, he is able to switch forms at will, initially confusing the team as to whether either ranger really existed. Power-Ups *'Stormchaser Crystal' **Created by Ginny when the Rangers needed a boost in their battle against Nebula Shadow. She wished on the Grid Shard and the lights, resembling the Lights of Orion from the original universe were created. The lights grant armor and enhanced weapons for the team. *'Tempest Shards' **After mastering their trials, the Rangers were able to unlock a powerful transformation. This "Tempest Mode" was unique to each ranger and at its core derived from their individual elemental powers. While this is a huge power boost, it also taxes the rangers considerably, preventing them from using it for extended periods of time. *'Stormcrasher Bracer' **This is the battlizer utilized by the Red Ranger. It was unlocked when the Rangers defeated the Ranger Sentries and reacquired the Nebula powers for Astrid. This power-up was a gift from Nebula Red as a thank you. Other *'Genesis Shard' **The shard created by Astrid when she fled her home universe is a fragment of the Morphing Grid and the source of Universe-2213's link to the transdimensional field, but also the direct source of the Storm Rangers powers. Multi-Use Devices *'Soul Gems' **Created when the core rangers were given the powers of the Morphing Grid shard, these gems are the conduits from which they access the grid and morph. Since they link directly to the shard, they draw solely from an isolated positive source of the grid, they cannot be corrupted by the Dark Ranger. *'Double Soul Gem' **Created inadvertently when the core rangers obtained their powers, the Double Soul Gem houses two entities within it. Found by Noel, it allows for him to assume both the Gold Ranger form (Strength) as well as the Silver Ranger form (Speed), both having individual strengths and weaknesses. Sidearms *Elementsabers **Halberd **War Hammer **Crossbow **Battle Axe/Blaster **Chakram/Scythe **Greatsword Zords :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ● other Strike Zords *Stormchaser Ultrazord **Stormstrike Megazord ***Blaze Cycle Strikezord ***Mountain Crusher Strikezord ***Dunebreaker Strikezord ***Spirit Chaser Strikezord ***Howlblitzer Strikezord (AUX) **Voltblitz Strikezord /Strata Megazord **Sabrespike Megazord ***Expressliner Strikezord ***Railiner Strikezord ***Lightning Runner Strikezord (AUX) *Leviathan Carrier Zord / Seastrike Megazord ● **Sleipnir Squadron Strikezords (x5) / Wavejammer Megazord ● Dark Zords *Chimerazord / Chimerazord: Warrior Mode Episodes Notes *This is the first team of Rangers to exist outside of the normal Power Ranger mythos. **As shown by the fact that Power Rangers were seen as fictional works and not having a connection to the Morphing Grid until the team was formed. *This is the first team to have a Ranger who exist as two different designations within the same team at the same time (excluding the VS Seasons). *The base 5 rangers mirror that of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, the only difference is that the White Ranger is not a "Sixth Ranger" and instead the Gold/Silver Ranger is the 6th Ranger. *This is the first time where the villian is a Ranger from a previous Ranger team,and who has weaponized the power they stole from their teammates. Trivia Category:Alternate Universes Category:Alternate PR Universe Category:Series